


情迷拉斯维加斯

by Riesanuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riesanuu/pseuds/Riesanuu
Summary: 性感荷官在线发牌。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	情迷拉斯维加斯

**Author's Note:**

> 就是那个什么。  
> 太ooc了所以打原创tag（）

赌徒今天手气很好，或者说，他并不清楚自己是向来如此，还是仅限今天。三天前他平生第一次踏入赌场，没有纸醉金迷的幻想，只是为了满足朋友的好奇心。

他走到这步用了三天时间，第一天，他输光了身上所有的现金和卡；第二天，两袖空空；然后就到了这天，奇迹女神突然降临，他被眼前成山的筹码迷乱了眼睛。

这完全不合情理，即便是德州扑克，运气也不是唯一的决定因素。运筹、判断、魄力……新手与老手之间如隔天堑。像他这样的菜鸟，花了两天时间熟悉规则，然后在第三天便在一房间的老油条中大杀特杀，这样的奇迹——按照朋友的话说——只有亿万份之一的可能。然后这亿万分之一的奇迹在今天砸中了他，砸得他头晕目眩，措手不及，飘飘不知其然。

赌徒很年轻，身上的钱还没有自己的血汗，甚至今天本都是打着散财的觉悟来的。截至刚刚，他的思绪都不曾在牌桌上。而就是这种状况下，却迎来了一反常态的接连胜利，打了他个措手不及，强行把他的注意力吸引回来，让他也不得不认真思考起桌上的赌局。

无心之人却阴差阳错成了被推上胜利高山的羔羊，猎人眼中的肥肉。若是那些好赌之人见了，一定会哀叹命运何其不公。

现在应该怎么办呢？赌徒不得不面对起这样的难题。这家赌场并不大，营业区只有一层，堆满了五颜六色筹码的赌徒的牌桌无疑已经成为了视线的焦点，其中不乏横肉花臂的壮汉，以及那些看面相便老奸巨猾的赌棍。

一直输并不可怕，尤其是对赌徒这样有底气的人而言。可怕的是从高台跌落悬崖，前者折磨财富，后者折磨心智，而赌徒恰恰缺乏后者。

他的手都忍不住有些发抖。

这时，一直沉默着站在桌边的庄荷突然问道：“您要继续吗？”

“……麻烦给我杯水。”

赌徒让步了。就算任性，也要有个度。

赌徒并非是幻想着一夜翻身的庸人，恰恰相反，他是个极其理性的人，所以从未曾设想过“如果中了头彩会怎样”，自然也不是为了赚钱这样虚无缥缈的愿望才连续拜访这样一家赌场——这里除了离唐人街很近以外可谓一无是处，casino的霓虹灯牌闪得有气无力，接待的客人涵盖当地的三道九流，也不像有名的大赌场那样有什么给人安全感的安保措施。它原本只是为了搪塞那个第一天到拉斯维加斯就嚷嚷着要去开开眼的猴急朋友的一个权宜之计。

那时他也没料到，如今朋友们都跑去贝拉吉奥开眼了，他却还留在这里。

至于原因，不言而喻是牌桌之外的事。

“给，您的水。”

庄荷取来了赌徒要的水。他穿着一身黑，修身裤配衬衫，衬衫领口开得很低，有些洒金似的装点，腰间系着一条软质腰带，多余的绳段随意垂在腰侧，在一众西装革履的庄荷里显得格格不入，更像是日本料理店里的主厨。

但是谁都不得不承认，这种带着奇怪东方元素的衣服很适合他。庄荷的身量不高，线条作为男性而言过分柔和，有些肉感却不多余，塞在那条裤子里更是斐然，赌徒只来了三天，也没少见有男人往他的屁股上瞟。

更要命的是长了张娃娃脸，人畜无害。赌徒到这来的第一天，他就用那样一张脸对他露出笑容，灿烂得仿佛拉斯维加斯六月的阳光。他说：“收摊啦收摊啦，我们要关门啦！”

那时候赌徒的桌上围了三四个人，几个男人抱怨着“不是24小时吗”，却被他客客气气地依次回绝了。庄荷笑得眼睛都眯起来，一边解释“今天是修业调整期，我们晚上要做月末盘点”，一边悄悄把赌徒剩下的最后一枚筹码在桌下塞进他手里，摁得很用力，以至于赌徒握紧那枚筹码的时候，还隐约能感受到他的体温。

他说的是中文，带点北方口音。

赌徒喝了一口水，觉得大脑稍微清醒了些。庄荷则一直候在一旁，略斜着身子，一只手扶着桌边。他脖子上戴了条黑色的宽边项圈，直到昨天还都没出现过。赌徒想，他大概能猜到缘由。

而庄荷也意识到赌徒在看他，于是几乎不可见的侧了侧身子，面向他友好地一笑，如此坦然。

“怎么样，您要继续玩吗？”庄荷重复了一遍。

赌徒沉思一阵，把问题抛还给了他：“你建议我怎么样？”

庄荷显然没想到他会这样回答，露出了有些惊讶的神情。

但紧接着，他的神色黯淡了下来，用很轻的声音回答他，不是招待客户，而像是劝慰朋友——说他一厢情愿也罢，总之赌徒是这样想的。

“先生”，他说，“您……”

赌徒很想听庄荷说完那句话，但那被楼梯处突然响起的几声脚步声打断了。

大堂里赌徒吵闹的声音不绝于耳，可即便是这样的环境，在脚步声响起的瞬间也安静了下来。那脚步声仿佛带有某种不言而喻的威严，让所有人，即便是赌徒这样毫不知情的外乡人，也能仅凭声音瞬间意识到来者在这里的地位。

大堂的氛围一瞬间便转变了，原本喧哗暴躁的赌徒们瞬间像是被噤了声。脚步声的主人站在大堂通往二楼的楼梯上，在所有人的注视中，一步步向赌徒的桌子走来。

他大概三十岁上下，很英俊，穿着一看就价值不菲的套装，还有一双擦得反光的皮鞋，在这个小赌场里，形成了与庄荷不同的另一重意义上的格格不入。

然而视线焦点本人却似乎对氛围的凝滞毫无察觉，或是故意忽视了。与那威严的脚步声不同，他举手投足都显得悠闲自在，像是饭后闲逛，脸上则流露出饶有兴致的笑容。

他说：“听说幸运女神今天大驾光临，我就赶忙来看看，还望没有扰各位的兴。”

直觉在警惕着危险临近，但赌徒却忍不住腹诽：这双鞋怪不得能踏得那么响。

当然来者迈向他的步伐没有发生任何改变。男人走到赌徒面前，笑着向他伸出右手：“您好，我是鄙店的老板。怎么样，今天玩得开心吗？”

赌徒犹豫了片刻，同样伸出右手与对方相握。

老板似乎很满意，略点了点头。他说：“不瞒您说，您也看到了，鄙店在这座城市名不见经传，像您这样的幸运儿，我们也是第一次见。所以除了一睹您的风采外，鄙人这次来还有一个不情之请。”

就在他说话的时候，赌徒已经紧张地握紧了拳头。这是对方的地盘，什么都有可能发生。他想，如果对方要用暴力，他就不管三七二十一，拔腿便跑就是。

可对方却始终维持着气定神闲的语气，并不像要施展什么暴力手段的样子。他伸出左手抚上牌桌，顺着牌桌边缘缓缓踱步至于赌徒正对的另一侧。

“我也想和您玩一局。”

字面上是请求，但语气却是不容违背的命令。

赌徒不禁皱紧了眉头。他盯着老板说道：“地盘是您的地盘，人也都是您的人，您跟我玩，对我有些不公平吧。”

这是在明目张胆的质疑，赌场的众人听到他这样说，都暗自捏了把汗。可老板对于这样冒犯的话却只是像听到什么趣事般莞尔一笑。

“放心，鄙店还想接着开下去。我如果出老千，到时候传出去，说我们这赢了钱也带不走，那对我也没什么好处。”

说完他顿了顿，像是在暗示接下来内容的重要性：“更何况，想跟您玩一局是因为一些私人的原因，我不会马虎的。”

他这样说着，在赌徒的注视下伸出手臂，极其自然地穿过身旁庄荷的手肘内侧，环住了他的腰，手正搭在腰间那条细腰带上。

庄荷低着头，视线始终注视着不远处某块地板，让赌徒看不清他的表情。自从老板出现以后，他就没再说过话。

赌场里鸦雀无声，也没有人行动。赌徒的视线从老板那移到庄荷那，又从庄荷身上移回老板那里。外面不知何时下起了雨，伴随这诡谲场景的便只有淅淅沥沥的雨声。

赌徒暗自吞咽了一口唾沫，他说：“好，我跟你玩。”

不知为何，与老板对过这几句话，他的手反而不发抖了。

空气仿佛这才开始流动。人们默契地围成一圈，把他们的牌桌围在中央。老板与赌徒对坐，每个人面前都是如山的筹码，而庄荷站在牌桌旁。他向两人依次点头示意过，然后说：“那么，我开始了。”

这是庄荷标准的开场，一如既往，然而他的头却始终低着，脸庞在赌场昏暗的灯光下显得模糊不清，只沿着鼻尖划出一道发光的弧度。屋外的雨越下越大，渐渐有尘土的味道飘进来，挤开满屋的烟味留下痕迹。

赌徒的思绪便也随之回到了昨晚，他和庄荷在门店后的小巷里厮磨时，空气里也满是这样的味道。墙上脱落的碎沙土粘上庄荷的头发和衣服，赌徒伸手去帮他摘，庄荷却似乎并不在意，环着他的胳膊格外缠人，像是初春的细柳。他看着他发笑，不是日前帮他摆脱窘境时灿烂的笑容，而是更神秘、更意味悠长、更适合这阴暗的小巷一些。

他说：“您真是个好人。”

他的声音很微弱，混杂着高潮过后的喘息，听着那样的声音，赌徒就忍不住又硬了起来。他想，大概的确如朋友所说，他是疯了，才会沉醉于和这样一个无名小赌场里浪荡的庄荷交欢。

“你可别上当了啊。”

那是朋友听他说不想去贝拉吉奥的原因之后给他的忠告。

“这可是赌城，地下的耗子都比你精，我可听人说这附近有人靠仙人跳和出老千组合骗钱。“

那究竟是真的有传言，还是喜欢耸人听闻的朋友自顾编出来的，赌徒不得而知。他想，就算是真的也无所谓，他乐意被他骗。未涉世事的年轻人有着莫名的自信，也有点赌气性质的固执，觉得除了切实的心动一切都不重要，也没人能说他是错的。

人一生要遇到很多人，有些出现在身边，有些却出现在梦里，隔着浩渺烟波遥遥相望，谁也不敢说不会被那朦胧的神秘吸引。

更何况那神秘的源头又绚烂到夺目，在这属于夜晚与人造霓虹的纵乐之城，在这阴冷、干燥，充满木屑味的角落里，他却永远鲜活而动人。赌徒好像做了一场永不会醒来的梦，或者罹患了失眠，因为无论闭上眼睛还是睁开眼睛，眼前总是庄荷微笑的身影，在打牌，在说笑，甚至是在发呆。午夜梦醒时，他盯着反射在酒店天花板上的霓虹灯光会想，庄荷不属于拉斯维加斯，他与这座城市格格不入。

可是他什么也做不到，他只能估算出能让自己输到晚上的钱，像个走火入魔的赌棍一样每天在那家赌场厮混，紧张到不敢看他。这样过去了两天，他掏了掏自己空空如也的口袋，窘迫地准备抽身离去。

“您明天还要来吗？”他的身后突然响起了熟悉的声音。

他回过头去，庄荷就站在他身后。他比赌徒矮了几乎一头，赌徒看他的时候能看到他纤细的上目线。

月亮已经升起到半空，其他的几个庄荷似乎结伴到后台抽烟去了，杀红了眼的赌徒们目光都黏在牌上，没人注意门口发生的小小插曲。

一个庄荷这样问顾客，让人有些猜不出他想听到什么样的答案。

赌徒也猜不出，所以他犹豫了很久，有些结结巴巴地说：“我能要你的联系方式吗？”

庄荷眨了眨眼睛，眉眼很温柔地弯了下去。

“您想要什么，可以说得更直白一些的。”

庄荷的嘴唇很柔软，赌徒抱着他时，不甚清醒的大脑里只剩下这个想法。他很热情，是仅看他平日里的样子永远想象不出的热烈。他会攀上他的肩膀，闭着眼睛承接他的亲吻，用膝盖有暗示意味地摩擦他绷紧的胯下。赌徒有些措手不及，像个处男一样紧张地攥着他的腰，笨手笨脚地去解开那条腰带。

庄荷问他：“您害怕吗？”

赌徒摇了摇头，又低头去吻他。

他听见庄荷轻笑了一声，笑声里有种经年的悲哀。

可是他吻他时又会为了弥补身高的差距努力地踮起脚，环紧他的脖子，让赌徒情不自禁地感到可爱。多危险啊，在这样一个可疑的人身上感到可爱，赌徒心底有个理智的声音在这样说着，可是他手上的动作却从未停下过，暧昧地从庄荷的大腿外侧一路抚摸上去。

六月的拉斯维加斯也到了雨季，时不时便会有急而猛的阵雨落下。赌场附近显然也刚下过雨，小巷里的墙壁还湿着，空气里都是泥土的味道。他不敢把他完全推到那样的墙上，可是庄荷本人却好像毫不在意，拉着他向后倒去，任凭衣服勾在粗糙的墙上发出拉扯的声音。他的呼吸很急，喘息声随着赌徒的动作变得尖尖细细，让赌徒也不再顾得许多，抵着他在小巷的墙上更加肆无忌惮地乱来。

赌场就在赌徒身后的墙的对侧，人群的喧闹声时不时还会传至耳中。赌徒把他整个抱起来圈在怀里，用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖，问他：“你就这么离开了，可以吗？”

庄荷又笑了，他猜那是“事到如今还说这种话？”的意思。庄荷说：“就一会，没关系。”

说完赌徒便感受到他用脚跟在自己的小腿肚上蹭，赌徒不禁倒吸了一口气。是啊，事到如今——他想——事到如今还顾及许多有什么用呢，沉沦也好，骗局也好，已经走到这一步了。他低下头去轻咬他的侧颈，庄荷发出的声音从他的脑后响起，也变得很模糊。他听见他好像在抱怨：

“哎呀，您怎么像狗似的……”

“两张Ace。不好意思，这把又是我赢。”

对桌的老板嘴上这样说，表情却看不出任何变化，既没有连胜的欣喜，也没有大仇得报的得意，仍旧是若有若无地微笑着，显得举重若轻。

庄荷向赌徒示意了一下，把他投进池中的筹码尽数划到了对方的奖池中。两局结束，其结果都是老板获胜，赌徒面前的小山不像刚才那么高耸，但若以这种速度行进，不到午夜依旧无法把那座小山掏空。

赌徒却紧张起来，直觉告诉他对方并非那种钝刀解牛的人。此时此刻，关键赛点已经临近，要么盆满钵满，要么血本无归，决定胜负只在一瞬之间。

“All in."

果然，尚未开始发牌，对方便平静地说出这句话，示意庄荷把全部筹码都划入池中。

一石激起千层浪，原本安静的围观人群瞬间炸开了花。老板显得很不耐烦，对着人群提高音量喊道：“不想看的可以出去。”

短暂的喧闹立刻归于寂静。老板也恢复了原本的微笑，示意他可以决定加注了。

赌徒做了一个深呼吸，雨声让他的思绪前所未有的平静。

在这张牌桌上，下注就意味着风险。对方选择了全押，那么自己只要少下注，便是以小风险换大收益，博弈论入门第一课，划算得不能再划算。

他看了看庄荷。庄荷原本也盯着他，但是对上视线之后，他又刻意地把脸转向一旁。

“看他是没用的。”这是老板的警告。

赌徒把视线重新放回老板的身上。他开口说道：

“我要all in。”

那场交合最后是怎样结束的，赌徒已经记不清了。他当时的头脑不是很清醒，射精后的身体总觉得很沉重，所以他几乎整个人靠在庄荷身上，头也埋进他的肩窝，用鼻尖轻轻蹭他的颈侧。庄荷的身上很好闻，随着薄汗挥发出一股淡淡的洗发水香。庄荷也不反抗，大概他也很累了，便用手一下下拍着他的后背。

“您呀，真是个小孩。”他有些无奈地说。

赌徒也不反驳。庄荷的外表看起来很年轻，但实际年纪又如何呢？说不定比自己还要年长，赌徒早就隐约感觉到了这点。但是比起年纪，他还有更在意的事。

赌徒问道：“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

随之而来的是漫长的沉默，就在赌徒准备抬起头来看庄荷是不是睡着了时，他听见对方用低沉的声音说道：“Kevin。”

连掩饰都不加掩饰的假名，从欺骗的角度来说也毫无诚意，从拉斯维加斯上空扔下一个巨石能砸死一百个Kevin，赌徒没有掩饰自己的失望，但他依旧怀着一丝期待问道：“那，Kevin，我们以后能再见面吗？”

这次他立刻就回答了：

“先生，我们以后不要再见了。”

赌场大厅里一片死寂。双方都盲下了all in，庄荷连再次询问加码的必要都没有，所以他只是沉默地低着头，依次给两人发牌。纸牌扫过绒布桌面发出沙沙的摩擦声，雨依旧不知疲倦地下着，赌徒觉得自己甚至能听到身后的围观者屏息时气流的声音。没有人动，只有牌桌两侧的双方各自一言不发地查看自己的手牌。

“如果二位都准备好的话，我现在就开示底牌。”

庄荷征求过他们的意见，在牌桌上将三张底牌排成一线。光滑的牌背反射着诡谲的灯光。赌徒不知是否是自己精神过度紧张，他总觉得连庄荷的手都有些发抖。

庄荷最后向双方示意了一次，按顺序翻开了那三张牌。红桃10，红桃J，红桃K。

周围再次响起了嘈嘈切切的议论声，尽管大概仍顾忌老板刚才训斥，但是牌局的进展已经很难让人继续伪装平静。同花，而且是相近的同花，这就意味着这场史无前例的荒唐的赌局可能会以更荒唐的牌组结束。

“那么，请您先开牌吧。”

庄荷向赌徒伸出了手。

赌徒看向牌桌对面的老板，对方的目光依旧晦暗不明，很难猜出其中的含义。但是这已经不重要了，他想，胜利已经走到他的掌中。

他定了定神，从手牌中抽出两张，郑重地摆在了桌上，说道：“承让了。”

身后围观的人立刻伸长了脖子凑过来，随即发出一阵短促的惊呼。

“同花顺。”

纵然庄荷的声音平静得听不出一丝波澜，这仍然是几乎等同于宣布胜利的大牌。天平极大地向赌徒倾斜过来。赌徒按耐下心中的躁动，学着荷官的样子向老板示意：“那么，接下来该您了。”

周围的人群再次安静了，每一双眼睛都凝神盯着老板的手牌。谁都知道，事到如今翻盘的可能只有一种，虽然可能性微乎其微，但一旦发生，将会超越至此为止一切的奇迹。

老板没有作声，他把手牌倒扣在桌上，然后不急不缓地站了起来。

“先生，事已至此，我要送给您两句话。”

他与赌徒的目光在空中相撞，似有无形火光迸发。

“第一，我很荣幸今天能与您玩这局游戏。”

他翻开了手牌上方的第一张牌，红桃Q。

赌场里的空气仿佛凝滞了。

然后，他又翻开了第二张。

“第二，欢迎您再来拉斯维加斯。”

随着他的动作，一张红桃A安静地躺到了第一张牌的旁边。

人群的欢呼声、口哨声、叫好声瞬间冲破了屋顶，把这个刚才还安静得没有一丝生气的赌场变得沸反盈天，连庄荷宣布“皇家同花顺”的声音都被淹没在其中听不见了。没有人再需要那一句宣布，这是显而易见的胜利，所有人都欣喜若狂——外人无法得知他们在庆祝什么，这场胜利与他们毫无关系，他们无法从中得到一个子，于他们而言唯一的意义，就是见证了当地坐镇一方的地头蛇赢了一个没有名头的外来小子，维护了他们心中信仰的秩序，可这也是对他们而言最重要的意义。

赌徒坐在欢呼的人群中央。他现在又变得身无分文了，和前两天一样。也对，这才是预料之中的结局。亿万分之一的奇迹降临到他头上，然后又飞快地滑走了，那只是女神在漫长时间中转瞬即逝的悲悯，自己怎么会期待过不一样的发展呢？他苦笑一声，又坐了一会儿，然后起身推开拥挤的人群，垂头丧气地离开赌场，心里想着回家要如何跟他那个严格的父亲交差。

“先生。”

和昨天同样的地点，同样的声音又从他背后叫住他。

他猛地回过身去。庄荷站在门口，举着一把黑色的雨伞。

他说：“先生，外面下雨了，我送您去坐车吧。”

小赌场到公路的距离并不远，只有短短的一截虬曲的水泥窄路，所以庄荷送他时脚步徐缓。他的雨伞很大，足够把赌徒与自己罩在其中，在四周汹涌的雨水里制造了一间隐秘的隔间。赌徒侧目望着他，他依旧戴着那条黑色项圈，也依旧穿着那身奇怪的制服，尽管那身衣服理应在昨天的偷欢中被粗糙的墙壁扯破了。这事讲不通，但庄荷身上还有很多讲不通的事，比如他为什么与其他庄荷不同，比如他和老板的关系。赌徒很想依次去问，但他又连一个问题都不愿提。他就要走了，可是神秘依旧可以神秘。

一路无话，公路透过雨幕已影影绰绰出现在眼前。庄荷在路口停下，转身正对赌徒，他说：“我劝过您不要再来了。”

“我违约了，”赌徒也转身面向他，“但我不想道歉，我想见你。”

庄荷似乎想说什么，但他只是抿住了嘴。他从口袋里掏出一张银行卡递给赌徒。

“这是您这两天输掉的钱。您不属于这里，回去吧。”

赌徒没有接，就那么任凭庄荷的手悬停在半空，而直视着他的眼睛说道：“是因为他吗？”

庄荷略垂下了眼睫。

“他没想针对你。这里比你想的更危险，不能让你带着那么多钱走。他……希望你原谅他，他不是坏人。”

赌徒继续问道：“那你呢？”

不远的地方似乎有城市观光车发动了，响起了一声拖着长音的汽笛声，紧接着是一阵欢快的音乐，夹杂在雨声中显得模模糊糊。庄荷伸出去的手垂了下去，视线也随之投向远方。

不知过了多久，他发出一声自嘲般的轻笑，再次将手伸了出来，对赌徒说：“只是看您是帅哥而已。忘了我吧，如您所见，这里只有一副轻浮的皮囊。”

他望向他的视线坚定而清澈，衣服上的碎金落入雨中，仿佛一尾跳跃的金鱼，在这铺天盖地的灰色中游动。

赌徒于是想到，庄荷并非不适合拉斯维加斯。拉斯维加斯不仅有赌场，还有沙漠中最灿烂的阳光、宽广的马路和相爱的人们。如果还有机会的话，他想，希望下次见到庄荷不是在这样阴冷的赌场，而是在坦荡明媚的日光下，让他能看清他的笑容。

赌徒握住庄荷的手腕，用另一只手接过那张卡，又将其放回庄荷已经打开的手掌中，然后把他舒展的手指依次向内弯回去，让他紧紧攥住那张卡。做这件事的时候他眼睫低垂，如同教徒朝拜。最后，他低头望着他的眼睛，一字一句，郑重其事地说道：“再见，不是再也不见，而是下次再见。”

他又说：“你知道一见钟情的概率很低。”

一定会被嘲笑，向一位吻技娴熟的人如此告白，怎会不被嘲笑呢？即便嘲笑也无所谓，赌徒正是抱着这样破釜沉舟的决心才讲这些话说出口的。然而，令他也没想到的是，庄荷没有说任何刻薄的言语。恰恰相反，他飞快地眨了眨眼，赌徒看见他双眸中掩盖不住地错愕与动容。

说不定他是个很腼腆的人，赌徒心里萌生一秒出这种想法，但很快便被他自己否决了。事到如今怎么还抱有这样不切实际的幻想呢？

赌徒松开了他的手，说道：“这钱我不会要的，因为我并非输掉了这些钱，我用这些钱在拉斯维加斯买走了一件很珍贵的宝物，现在我要将它带走了。”

庄荷下意识问道：“买走了什么？”

“保密。”

像是恶作剧性质的报复一般，赌徒说完这话便向他挥了挥手，转身跑入了雨中。朋友的车已经停在路边等他。雨不知何时已经变得很小了，随时都有可能停下，于是他在那里又回了一次头。他看到庄荷依旧站在那里望着他。隔了太远，表情已经看不清了，但是黑色的身影在巨大的伞盖下，在大雨带来的风中，竟让赌徒萌生一种单薄之感，觉得他仿佛随时都会消失在这细雨的街头。

赌徒在拉斯维加斯花了很多钱，买走了一个遥不可及的梦。

-另一个故事

老板抱着Kevin在床上厮磨，用手指掠过他脖子上的一串吻痕。

他知道Kevin是个很有魅力的人，Kevin本人也时常以此在他面前自居。更准确地说，是他俩一边喝着酒一边对着吹牛，这是他们的生活中为数不多的娱乐方式之一。日子过得很苦，尽管两个人都默契地对此避而不提，但也正是因为默契，才知道彼此都对痛苦心知肚明。

他与Kevin识于微时。拉斯维加斯警局里华裔很少，中文说得好的更是寥寥无几，他们两个就这样渐渐熟识了。从下班一起喝酒，到假日约好出门，再到同居，想来也不过半年时间。

他们在唐人街租房住，房东住在他们楼下，是个华人老头，不知道干了什么缺德事跑到这里躲了半辈子。老头平日最大的爱好是看女孩大腿和找茬多收他俩的房租，却从来不管维修，房子时常漏水停电，灯泡总是一个亮另一个不停闪。

道貌岸然的老头唯一摆得上台面的爱好是书法。过年的时候，他买来红纸金墨想给街道管事的送对联，老板和Kevin就趁老头出去在他的纸上乱涂乱写：“过完鸡年是狗年，过完狗年是猪年”。Kevin写完，老板还要嫌他字不够丑，自己再往上横添一笔：“混过一年是一年”。那段时间楼道里总是回荡着老头卡着浓痰气到哆嗦的怒吼。

再后来那老头怎么死的，老板也记不太清了。他死时没人来吊唁，Kevin就在他常写字的那张桌前放了一个花瓶，里面插着一支白菊花。他说：“一支足以慰藉。”

他俩得到了一个作为卧底选择据点的权利，就把那栋小楼的一二层都买了下来，终于不必每月为了节省房租枉费口舌。

拉斯维加斯有像贝拉吉奥那样注册在案的大赌场，也有无数个充满犯罪与暴力的非法赌场，在阳光照不到的地方，它们吸引着那些慕名而来却又捉襟见肘的末路赌徒们。卧底的每一天都像提着脑袋在刀尖上行走，因此任何能平复那颗因恐惧而剧烈跳动的心的手段都值得尝试，尼古丁，酒精，或是性爱。

他们开始默认彼此在外的偷情，而这种行为几乎完全出于不时地逃避对方的脸的需要——逃避一见到那张脸就无法避免地想起与此相关的无间地狱。两人对此也并不避讳。阁楼的冰箱里塞满了啤酒，不那么紧急的时候，他们就躲进阁楼里边喝酒边吹牛。Kevin有时也会给他讲起倒三角很好看的男人，或是有小麦色肌肤的赌徒，喜欢抓住他的手腕扣在墙上从后面进来，他把腰一往下塌就会兴奋。

Kevin选人的标准是干净，没挑明的是好看，这点老板倒是与他不谋而合，因此评判起彼此的约会对象时，两人总能达成共识。这大概也是能维持长久关系的原因之一。

也有次老板突然兴起，问他：“你觉得我在你的约会对象里，能排第几？”

Kevin问他：“你想知道？”

老板点了点头。

Kevin左思右想，闷了口酒，最后讪笑着说：“算了，你还是别知道为好。”

老板原本不言自明的自信无声地打了个滑。

可是Kevin并不适合一夜情，即便如今，老板依旧这样固执地认为。适合一夜情的人不应该为那短暂窥见到的对方的真实而感伤，也不会在分别后依旧沉浸在那感伤中无法释怀。这种感觉在那个消瘦的中国青年来过之后又浮现在了老板的脑海中。

青年老实、笨拙、幼稚，打牌完全是门外汉，对着Kevin就脸红，任谁都能看出有什么心思。他与他俩身处完全不同的两个世界。但是老板知道Kevin会喜欢这种人，毕竟他也一样，很容易欣赏自己没有的东西，又或者这也是人之常情。

可老板不想主动跟他提这个人，连自己也不知道是哪里不爽。如果非要提就你自己提吧，老板心里这样想。

果然，Kevin毫无征兆地提起他来：“那个小孩是误闯进来的。”

他抚摸着他颈间吻痕的手缓缓向下，移至他的胸前，嘈杂的心跳从指尖传来，Kevin的呼吸在静夜里听得很清晰。

老板说：“你心太软了。”

Kevin说：“彼此彼此吧。”

老板没回答，他的心里像是始终横亘着一个解不开的结，谁也说不清那是什么。体液的水声与纷乱的喘息在房间中交织，Kevin坐在他腿上，抱他抱得很紧，好像很久没有做过那么缠人。老板仔细想了想，形势始终很紧张，好像也的确是很久没有做过了。

燥热充满了体内，肌肤在反复摩擦爱抚中近乎失去知觉，身体上挂着分不清是谁的汗珠。老板把他抱在怀里，头搁在他的肩膀上，有些别扭地说：“喜欢他？”

Kevin大概是在黑暗中思考了一会儿，回道：“不讨厌。”

又说：“他是因为我才留下的，别难为他，不合适了。”

“是是是，你倒明白。”

老板本想发作一下，又觉得没什么立场，便索性放过这乱如麻的心思不想，低下头去吻他的肩头。Kevin钻进他怀里，他听见胸膛传来嗡嗡的声音，Kevin说：“你再问我。”

“问什么？”

“问我喜不喜欢你。”

那几个字说得很模糊，几乎是滑过去的。老板心跳得很快。他说：“你喜不喜欢我？”

背后的双臂环紧了，Kevin好像在哭。然后老板听见他说：“我爱你。”


End file.
